


time for consultation

by sunnilee



Series: blue lions: for the (medical) record [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ...so here we are., Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Medicine AU, and i made the most disgusting pun to my friends, and me rewatching sylvain and lorenz' support chains, and this fic was born, as well as dimitri and sylvain support chains, bc im trying to study again, but a different modern au from best laid plans, espec bc dimitri says there was no time for consultation in such a way, just medical puns, that indicates he truly wouldve consulted sylvain given the time, there's literally no other substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnilee/pseuds/sunnilee
Summary: As an Ear, Nose, and Throat specialist, Dimitri is usually on the receiving end of consults. So of course, when he needs to place a consult, he calls the one person he knows will help him with his expertise, just like he promised.Or at least, Dimitri hoped he would.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: blue lions: for the (medical) record [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769470
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	time for consultation

Dimitri clicks through the patient chart and grimaces. _This isn’t good._ His patient had been doing well after surgery yesterday, but he began experiencing intermittent chest pain as of this morning during rounds. He clicks to another page of returned labs and frowns again. Considering his patient’s long list of risk factors for heart disease… Dimitri sighs.

_He’s going to need a consult, just in case._

As an ENT, he’s usually the one receiving consults, rather than placing them. Pulling out his phone, Dimitri dials the number of his trusted friend and colleague, who picks up after three rings.

“Dimitri, what a surprise! You’re up bright and early. What can the love doctor do for you today?”

Dimitri pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales slowly. “Sylvain, you are a board certified cardiologist. Please refer to yourself as such.”

He hears a scandalized gasp on the other end, followed up with a scoff, “I will do _no_ _such_ thing!”

There’s a moment of pause between the two. Then, “ha, get it? _Nose-such_ thing, because you’re an ENT—”

Dimitri then hears a muffled yelp and a different, exasperated voice speaks over the phone, “I’m sorry, Dimitri. Sylvain’s not on call today since we have an appointment, so he’s more insufferable than usual.”

Dimitri smiles. _Not much has changed since medical school then._ “That’s quite all right, Ingrid. I’ll call one of the other cardiologists for a consult. Are you two still at home?”

“Yes, we—hey!” Dimitri blinks slowly as Ingrid’s voice cuts off and he hears blankets being tossed around, a few more indignant yelps, and the sound of the phone dropping onto the floor. Sylvain’s voice speaks again, breathless, “Dimitri, I might not be working today, but I know who _is_. On that note, don’t you _dare_ call Lorenz, you hear me? If you love me at all, don’t you _dare—”_

“Goodbye, Dimitri! Sylvain will be back at work with his colleagues _tomorrow._ ”

The line cuts out and Dimitri stares at his phone screen. Shaking his head, he checks the hospital directory and skips over Dr. Lorenz Gloucester and goes straight to Dr. Ferdinand von Aegir, the other attending physician in the Cardiology department.

Out of respect for his friend, whom he’s sure is getting an earful from his very pregnant wife.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, my name is sunnilee and im a medical student a part of your care team today, how can i help you--
> 
> a shortie, because this is one of the first fics I promised my irl sylvgrid enablers, and there was absolutely no point to this. will i write more medicine au because i have already inadvertently assigned specialties to all of the blue lions?
> 
> ...maybe


End file.
